Love Conquers All
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: When Phoebe has a premonition of her future, she is shocked to learn that Coop is part of it. It is only when she explores her feelings, she realises how much she loves him. Hope you like : Please review!
1. Late Night Spat

"Coop! Coop!" Phoebe shouted annoyed. Once she had gotten home from the first and last date with Michael, she needed a word with her _mis_-matchmaker. It was 10:30pm and Phoebe was tired as it was, but something was really bugging her.

Coop appeared in a second. "What? What did I do?"

Phoebe starting hitting him on the shoulder fairly violently "How could you do that to me?"

"Hey! Stop that." Coop grabbed her arms before she could hit him again. Phoebe snatched her arms back and stepped away from him. "What is goin' on with you?"

"Why did you feed Michael all that stuff while I was on the balcony?" Phoebe asked, watching Coop's face suddenly fall.

"He told you?" He asked surprised, deliberately avoiding the question. "Why did he tell you? I would've thought a guy like Michael would've given himself credit for it."

"A guy like Michael? You knew he was a shallow, disgusting pig when you set him up with me?" Phoebe had hurt in her eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Phoebe, it's not like that at all." _That much is true._ Subconsciously, his work may have interfered with his feelings… for her, but he would never, ever, hurt her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just –"

"And do you think so low of me that you set me up with a guy who pretended to be someone else to get me to go out with him?" Phoebe's eyes were watering slightly.

"No, of course not. Phoebe, I am so, so sorry if that guy was a jerk, I honestly didn't know and if I had, I would never have pushed you to go out with him." Coop took her hands in his, reassuring her. They shared eye contact for a few seconds before Phoebe stepped back, hugging her shoulders protectively.

"When you said you'd help me find love, I was resistant, I admit. And I still really do want that little girl from my premonition, more than anything I do. But what I cannot deal with is you creating my perfect man through men who I know I couldn't live with. By putting those words into Michael's mouth, you lied to me as Michael did. And now I am further away from my little girl than before. So please, leave." Phoebe demanded, looking confidently at his face.

"Ok, Phoebe I admit I went about the whole Michael thing not as well as I could have, but I've been assigned to you, to find love, something that you deserve after all you're unhappiness –"

"Look, I've heard the pitch. Not now and _definitely_ not you." The room when silent for a few seconds while they stared at each other, one with anger and the other hurt. "Please leave." Phoebe repeated. Coop murmured a "yeah" and disappeared.

Once he was gone, Phoebe didn't feel the sense of relief that she had expected, but a regret of her words.


	2. Dreaming of my Future

Phoebe slipped into her bed, letting the cool sheets comfort her, reviewing the events of the day. Her clock flashed 11:30pm, disturbing her thoughts. However, she couldn't get past how she ended things with Coop. He looked so hurt at what she had said, how his eyes had shimmered before her with a pained expression.

_I was a little harsh, _she reflected._ He just came to do his job, but he manipulated how falling in love should be, and for that I can't forgive him. Love isn't supposed to be orchestrated, it is just supposed to be._

Feeling herself succumb to sleep, she tried to leave all her troubles in her consciousness, allowing her to dream freely.

Strong arms held Phoebe tightly in her bed, she felt herself relax into his embrace. She had a feeling of immense security and safety, one she had never felt before. Not even with Cole. He always had her on edge. Slowly, she turned around.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He smiled.

"Coop?" Phoebe widened her eyes in disbelief. "Coop?"

"It's nice to see you too, honey." Coop smiled, a little confused.

"Honey?" Phoebe repeated. Looking down, she suddenly felt very vulnerable. Grabbing the under-sheet from her bed, she covered herself and stepped away from the bed. "What are you doing? Why are we in bed?"

"I think you'd know by now." Coop teased, thinking she was just fooling around.

Phoebe stood stunned, unable to form words. Before either she or Coop could say anything else, a little girl clutching a teddy bear ran into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She ran into Phoebe's arms.

"Mommy?" Phoebe whispered to herself. She had seen that girl before.

"Can daddy make pancakes now?" The little girl pleaded with a familiar puppy dog smile across her face.

"Daddy?" Phoebe followed the girl's gaze to Coop.

"Sure sweetie, just give mommy and daddy a minute." Coop instructed.

"Ok, daddy." She ran back out of the room just as quickly as she entered.

Phoebe watched her, even when she was gone. "_Our_ daughter?"

"Of course." Coop replied, getting out of bed and putting on some pants.

"And we're… married?" Phoebe asked astounded once she glanced at the gold band around that very important finger.

"Yeah, for 7 years. Where you been?" Coop asked, noticing she looked distant. "What's going on?"

"I'm either dreaming or having a premonition." Phoebe muttered, suddenly confused on which option she'd prefer. _I should be able to tell the difference, but I can't._

Phoebe looked at Coop, who appeared worried. "Maybe you just need some food inside you." He was obviously deaf to Phoebe's quiet comment. Taking her hand, he cupped his hands around her face, confidently kissing her. First kisses were never confident. She relaxed into his embrace, feeling the security she felt only moments before, though it felt much longer.

Opening her eyes, she returned to a dark, empty room. Her clock continued to flash 11:34pm.  
Phoebe breathed. She knew tat dreams only happened during the morning phase. "I had a premonition."


	3. Sisterly Support

Morning came and Phoebe had little or no sleep last night. The night itself was fuzzy, but her premonition still replayed over and over in her head like a movie.

She had arrived at the Manor bright and early to talk to Piper. _Coop? Coop?_ She kept asking herself in shock. _Though that kiss in my premonition was incredible. _Phoebe couldn't help but smile when she thought about it. _He is gorgeous, and funny at times, and he does that eye contact thing so well…_

Shaking it off, she entered the Manor.

"Piper!" She yelled. "You here?"

"In here." She replied.  
Following Piper's voice, Phoebe found her in the kitchen, feeding baby Chris. "He's growing up so fast." Phoebe smiled, greeting her nephew.

"Too fast." Piper smiled. "How was your date with Michael last night?"

"A bust. Total jerk." Phoebe said, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Ah, no. Sorry Phebes." Piper consoled while Chris seemed to reject Piper's homemade applesauce.

"I'm not too upset, it's what happened after that got me well… confused." Phoebe said, struggling to find the right words. Piper turned to face her with an interested look playing across her face. "As it turned out, Coop was helping Michael by feeding him words to get me to go out with him."

"Cyrano De Bergerac." Piper stated.

"What?" Phoebe asked, confused at the switch of topic. "The book?"

"Yeah. Cyrano helped the good-looking guy get the girl and then ended up falling… in love with her. Oh my gosh!" Piper exclaimed. "Coop's fallen for you!"

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Phoebe asked. _Obviously, she's crazy._

"Why would he feed Michael that stuff to you? Where did the words come from? Phoebe you've gotta talk to him." Piper advised, turning back to Chris.  
"Piper, he's a Cupid, he's heard all of those words before and he did it because it's his _job_ to find me love. I'm telling ya, as far as Cupid's go, he's not really batting a thousand." Phoebe remarked. "Besides, I told him to leave last night and not to come back."

"What? Why would you do that Phoebe?" Piper sighed. _She finally meets a nice, non-demonic guy and sends him packing._

"I was angry. He shouldn't have manipulated a relationship like that, manipulated me." Phoebe defended herself.

"It's his job that allows him to do that Phoebe, you know it's all for the 'greater good of love' and stuff." Piper quoted from Coop himself. "You really should talk to him."

"Piper, this is crazy. Coop doesn't love me – he's a Cupid, its against the rules." Phoebe argued, trying to convince herself as well.

"Didn't stop me and Leo." Piper smiled. "The question is, how do you tell him you're not interested. You can't just leave it how it ended last night."

"I'm not interested?" Phoebe half asked herself, thinking their kiss over and over again.

"You _are_ interested?" Piper almost squealed.

"No!" Phoebe laughed and then stopped, smiling widely. "Yes. I had a premonition last night, that's really why I'm here."

"What of?" Piper asked, wiping the dribble from Chris' mouth.

"Well at least I'm 98 percent sure it was a premonition, it could have been a dream – it felt like one, but it didn't last long enough and was at the wrong time –" Phoebe waffled on mindlessly.

"Phoebe," Piper stopped her. "You're rambling."

"Right." She took a deep breath. "You know my little girl/ The one from the future?" She paused from a nod from Piper. "Well, I think… I'm fairly sure that… Coop's the father."

"What?" Piper exclaimed. "No way!"

"Yes. And we were married. And his kiss…" Phoebe touched his lips, remembering his touch one more time.

"Do you… are you in love with him?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure, I though I wasn't, but things are starting to make a sense that doesn't." Phoebe said. "Does that even make sense?" She covered her face with her hands, hiding a confused sigh.

"What does when it comes to love?" Piper smiled, supporting her sister.

"This is crazy. How can Coop be the father? It's against the rules, besides the fact that –"

"Phebes," Piper clasped her hands in hers. "I think you have some thinking to do. Follow your heart."

"Because that's never lead my astray before." Phoebe remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know you've had a hard time, sweetie, but it's finally your turn for some happiness. I have Leo, Paige has Henry – it's time for you." Piper smiled reassuringly. "Don't lose faith."

"_You've_ been talking to Coop." Phoebe joked, a slight tug in her heart at the mention of his name.

In a swirl of white lights, Chris disappeared from his highchair. "Those boys!" Piper grumbled. "Wyatt! You know you're not allowed to orb your little brother!" Piper yelled. "Sorry, Phebes."

"It's ok. You go deal with my lovely nephews. I can figure this out, thanks for your help." Phoebe smiled, grabbing her purse. As she left, she pondered over Coop. _I don't think I've ever been this confused._


	4. Confirmation of Love

Making her way to _The Bay Mirror_ building, Phoebe had a feeling that she would find it excruciatingly hard to concentrate today. Due to some strange logic, Phoebe felt that to escape her own temporarily unsolvable problem, she would try to solve someone else's.

The workroom was already packed with her co-workers, each too busy in their issues to notice her entrance. In a way she was thankful for her apparent invisibility – the last thing Phoebe wanted to deal with this morning were the morning pleasantries. They were nice enough, but Phoebe didn't feel like a 'Good morning!' with a shrill voice and obvious fake smile, when she didn't really mean what she was saying.

Quickly pacing to her office, closing the door and shutting the blinds, she collapsed in her chair, resting her head in the arms, succumbing to her somewhat hopeless situation.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up to her computer screen, turned it on and waited for the monitor to respond. There came a knock at the door, and Phoebe was pleased at the interruption of her constant and unfaltering thoughts of Coop.

"Come in." Phoebe half-yelled. Her gratification to the stranger dissipated when Michael appeared through her door.

"Hey Phoebe," Michael said, closing the door behind him. Phoebe inwardly groaned, but maintained a civil visage.

"Michael. What can I do for you?" Phoebe asked, suddenly preferring the musings of Coop over pleasantries with Michael.

"Well, I didn't like the way we left it last night and I just wanted to apologise." Michael said, perching on the chair opposite her.

"Oh. Really? Well, thanks. Apology accepted." Phoebe smiled._ Maybe he isn't so bad after all… which means Coop may have been right. _A few moments of awkward silence passed before Phoebe said, "Is there something else?"

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to give it another try. Maybe we could go to my place. Things didn't end the way I expected them to last night." He grinned suggestively. It was all Phoebe could do not to barf right there and then.

_Ok, so he is a moron and Coop _was_ wrong_. "Oh, I'm sorry Michael, but that is just not going to happen."

"Didn't think so. Ah well, worth a shot. There are plenty more fine fish in the sea." Michael did a small 'reeling them in' motion as Phoebe got up from her chair to push him out of her office.

"Wait," Michael stopped, half way out the door. "I know I'm not the perfect guy, but I recognise when a bloke's in love. The only reason I asked you out, beside the thought of getting some," Phoebe rolled her eyes, disgusted. "Was because your matchmaker gave me a never-ending list of perfect things about you. I said yes to shut him up." Phoebe stood speechless. "I told him he should be the one asking you out, but he said something about it being against his company's rules. But I can tell he has the hots for you Phoebe, and I can see why." Michael wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, looking her up and down.

"Ok, get out of here." She pushed him out the door. Aside from the way Michael said it, she couldn't believe what she head. Leaning against the door for support, she took a deep breath. _Oh my god, he does love me._


	5. Love Letters

Upon resolving that she would make it through a whole day without summoning Coop, she thought she'd let her feelings indicate her on how to proceed in the matter. If she truly did not love him, she'd know by the end of the day.

She'd been writing up her article of this week's responses to all of those troubled readers out there who needed her help. So far, she had helped "Lost in Bliss" and "Wedding Blues". On her third letter, she read it through a few times, before realising how similar her situation was with that of "Confused". The letter read:

Dear Phoebe,

I have been working at a divorce law firm for five years and have  
been recently hinted at for a promotion. In my latest case, I am   
defending a man who's wife cheated on him. One night we were  
going through his case and we kissed. He said he had been   
developing feelings for me and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been  
thinking about it as well. The only problem is we have a firm policy  
at the company not to date clients. I wouldn't be allowed to represent  
him in court and my promotion depends on this case. I'm worried that  
I have to choose between my career or the man I love. I don't think I've  
ever felt this way about a man before.  
Please help me,  
Confused

Phoebe put the letter down. Taking a deep breath, she began to type a response.

Dear Confused,

It is important to find a balance between your work life and your  
personal life. You obviously love your job and don't want to  
compromise your position. But you know, in your heart, that this  
man makes you happy, makes you laugh. When something as  
rare as love comes along, don't let it escape you.  
Trust your heart – things have a way of working out for the best.  
Best of luck,  
Phoebe

Phoebe reread her reply. With a relieving sigh, and strong smile, she saved the letter and switched off her computer. Grabbing her bag and coat, Phoebe ran out of her office and to her car. _I know what I have to do._


	6. Happily Ever After

Phoebe entered her condo, casually dropping her keys onto the coffee table. Pacing for a few seconds, Phoebe took a deep breath to silence her shiver of nervousness.

"Coop." Phoebe yelled.

"Coop appeared. "What is it, Phoebe? You made it very clear you don't want to see me again."

Phoebe saw the hurt in his eyes when she said that. Lunging forward, she kissed him deeply, pressing herself to him. "I'm so sorry."

Coop held her close for fear that he was dreaming. "Me too. I should have told you how I felt." He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah you should." Phoebe smiled. Basking for a few moments, her face suddenly fell. "The Elders, the rules. They won't allow it."

"I won't allow them to take you from me. Haven't you learnt, Phoebe? Love conquers all." Coop smiled reassuringly.

"I know that now." She smiled. Gently lowering his lips to meet hers, they shared a warm, passionate embrace.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Phoebe arrived to work with a huge grin across her face. Coop and Phoebe were officially together – the Elders had revealed that it was their plan all along to get them together. Phoebe didn't mind, as long as she was with Coop. She's never been this happy and she ceased every moment. Life was looking up.

In her office was the usual amount of fan mail. As she glanced through them, one particular letter stuck her interest. Opening the letter, she found a reply from "Confused":

Dear Phoebe,  
Thank you so much for the advice. You were so right.  
My boyfriend and I waited until the case had officially  
closed before we were pronounced together. My boss  
gave me the promotion and I'm happily in love for the  
first time. You're the best, from  
Not-So-Confused, xxx

Phoebe folded up the letter and smiled to herself. What do you know? Love really does conquer all.

THE END


End file.
